1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for determining touch point coordinates, particularly to a method for determining touch point coordinates on capacitive type touch panel with single conductive layer.
2. Description of Related Art
Touch panels or touch screens are widely applied in electronic apparatuses, particularly in portable or hand-held electronic apparatuses, such as personal digital assistants (PDA) or mobile phones. Touch panels involve integration of resistive-type, capacitive-type or optical touch technologies and display panels.
A conventional capacitive-type touch panel includes two pattern layers made of transparent conductive materials formed on two surfaces of a glass substrate respectively to detect two-dimensional coordinates on the pattern layers. The transparent conductive material of conventional touch panel is indium tin oxide (ITO). Recently, the research is focus on the capacitive-type touch panel with single layer of transparent conductive material. The single layer of transparent conductive material comprises a plurality of triangular electrodes extending along the same direction (X direction) and aligned side to side. Each two adjacent electrodes are coupled together to detect the touch point. However, the touch panel cannot distinguish the two points on the extending direction. Therefore, the touch panel is not suitable for multi-touching.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a method for solving the problem discussed above.